


A Cold December Night

by babiiea94



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: Marientte is hard at work finishing her Christmas presents when she gets a late night visit from out favorite cat themed hero
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	A Cold December Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute story I thought about ^_^

Marinette sat in her room working on Chat Noir’s christmas gift. His was the last one and she wanted it done before patrol next week. It wasn’t anything big, just a green hat with holes for the ears. She hoped it was the same green as his silly cat eyes. She was humming as she worked not realizing how late it was getting. Luckily, it was a friday night. She sat back and wiped her eyes. She had been working on everyone’s gifts since she got home from school. She looked over to where her kwami was asleep and decided not to disturb her. She was just going to slip onto the porch for a quick breath of air to wake her up again. She wrapped a blanket around her then went to her balcony. 

It was such a quiet night. It must have snowed since she got home because there was a fresh light blanket of it covering everything in sight. The lights everywhere made it seem like the snow was sparkling with so many different colors. She brushed the snow off the railing and took in a deep breath of the cold air. She loved this time of year. Everyone was happier and, more importantly, kinder. 

A soft crunch in the snow behind her alerted her to the other person who landed on her roof. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the stray that really enjoyed visiting her. 

“Hello Chat Noir.” She said sweetly. She knew he would stop from time to time. Sometimes they would hang out and talk, other times he would just rest on her roof before going back home. 

“Hey purrincess” he said going to sit on the rail next to where she was leaning “A purrty night isn’t it?” He asked making her shake her head.

“It is. So what brings you here tonight kitty?” She asked curious “It’s a friday night so close to christmas, surely you’d want to be home?” She looked to watch him. His face fell and she say the pain and sadness in his eyes grow. She didn’t know anything about his home life really, mostly they talked about school or her family or akumas when she was with him. 

“Honestly?” He looked to her and she nodded “I hate being home. I might as well be completely alone in my house with how little attention I get there. My father treats me more like a toy than a human. I am to listen to what he says without question and if he doesn’t need me, I should stay in my room so quiet he shouldn’t know I’m there.” 

“Oh Kitty… I’m so sorry to hear that.” She said feeling her eyes water for him.

“Oh it’s okay Princess, it's one of the reasons I love being Chat Noir. I can have the freedom to leave when I want without getting caught. I can be myself and have fun. Everyone who knows the civilian me only seems to see the mask I show the world…” Chat shook his head realizing he might have shared a little too much, “But enough about me, tell me what you are doing out so late?”

“I was just working on Christmas gifts for my friends. I wanted to get a breath of fresh air to help wake me up so I can finish this last project” She gave him a half shrug. “You know, if you ever just need to get away, you can come here? I know you visit sometimes, but I’ll keep the skylight unlocked for you. Just incase you don’t want to hang outside.” 

“That’s very sweet of you princess, but what if you’re sleeping? I wouldn’t want to wake you.” He shook his head

“Well, it’s nearly impossible for me to be woken up, but if you are so worried about it, just be quiet and don’t step on the bed” She giggled.

Her laugh made a heat grow in his chest. He was so relaxed with her. She was probably the girl who knew him the most and least at the same time. She was so amazing. He was lucky to have a friend like her. “Thank you Marinette. I really appreciate it. You don’t know just how much that means to me. If you’re this nice to that boy you told me about, he should be following you around like a little lost puppy.”

Marinette snorted and rolled her eyes “I wish! He’s a little out of my league. Plus, I have no idea how to be myself around him. Instead I’m a bumbling idiot. I’ve literally sent cards and presents to him and never once signed it.”

“Really? Aren’t you the one who literally sews her name into anything she makes?” He asked shocked she would do that.

“YES!” She exclaimed then paused “Wait how did you know about that?” 

Chat had to think fast and shrugged “I’m friends with Adrien Agreste,” he nodded “After he saw you and me working together that one time he told me you were in his class….” he smiled hoping she bought it. 

“You are friends with Adrien Agreste? Hot teen model with the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen?” her eyes were wide as she rambled “The boy who I can barely talk to and who I have been in l-” she cut herself off. She did not need to tell Chat she was in love with Adrien.

“Um yes?” Chat said looking at her face start turning pink. “And from what he tells me you are one of his best friends.”

She looked at him and blinked “Really?” her voice came out a shocked squeek and Chat smiled and nodded

“Yes really. Who in their right mind wouldn’t consider you a great friend? I know I do.”

“Chloe, Lila, Sabrina…” Marinette began listing the names of some of the other girls.

“Hey, I said in their right mind.” Chat laughed putting his hands up in defence. “But tell me, why do you think so highly of Adrien? I mean, he’s kinda boring and he never has free time to see people because of his father…”

“Chat!” Marinette seemed genuinely upset at him for saying such things about Adrien. “I know I don’t know him very well, and I really wish I knew him better, but he’s amazing. He performs top of the class, gets first prize in everything he does. He’s gorgeous. And let’s not mention that he's literally the nicest boy I have ever met. Like, no joke, first day I ever met him I yelled at him thinking he did something so horrible as to put gum on my seat. Turns out it was Chloe, but because he was trying to get it off I yelled at him for it. Then I tried ignoring and blowing him off every time he tried to explain. I was such a jerk. But after school it was pouring down rain, and I was trying to wait it out because I didn’t bring an umbrella. Well, he told me after school what happened and even gave me his umbrella to get home. I still have it. I mean I know he’s not as perfect as he tried to seem, but I think he’d be perfect for me. The model to my designer.” She giggled “Is it any question why I’d love him?” she let the words slip accidently. 

She didn’t mean to say that out loud. She turned to look at Chat Noir who was looking at her with tears in his eyes. She didn’t know why he looked so happy and sad at the same time. She covered her face ashamed she ranted that badly.

“Well…” Chat wiped his eyes “I guess the cat’s out of the bag?” He offered a smile to the horrified girl hiding in her hands. “Are you telling me you’re the mysterious poet he’s been looking for?” 

She was curious enough to slowly peek over the top of her hands “Mysterious Poet?” 

“Yeah. He told me he wrote a poem to- uh well to who doesn’t matter so much, but he threw it away. When he got home that day he had received a response to it. It was amazing.” Chat tilted his head to Marinette, the amazing girl he got to be friends with both in and out of the mask. Maybe… no. That was not a train he was willing to pursue. 

“Guilty as charged.” She groaned running a hand through her hair causing the ties to loosen. She decided to pull her hair down since it was cold anyway. She let out a sad sigh and looked out to the city away from Chat.

Chat was still watching her though. “Marientte, what if you’re wrong about Adrien? What if he’s not as good as you make him out to be? What if worse he’s like me?”

Marinette laughed “What do you mean worse? Chat you are amazing too. You’re brave and loyal and on occasion you can even be funny.” She teased him by sticking her tongue out at him. 

Chat pulled Marinette into a hug before she could see the tears she brought to his eyes. “Thank you Marinette. You don’t know just how much that means to me.” 

Marinette wrapped her arms around the cat themed hero to hug him tighter. Something in her told her he needed this. “You’re welcome Chat. You can always come back for a hug when you need it.” 

Chat didn’t say anything and just hugged her. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before he noticed the girl starting to shiver in his arms. “I’m sorry Princess. I should have let you heab back inside. It’s cold out.”

“It’s okay chat. I was fine.”

“Sure you were. You know Marinette, if Ladybug is even half as amazing as you are outside the mask, then I know I chose a wonderful person to give my heart to.”

“And if she was me?” Marinette asked curious at what his answer would be “Hypothetically that is.”

“I could never get that lucky.” Chat kissed Marinette’s cheek “Get inside, I don’t want you getting sick.”

“You stay warm kitty.” Marientte said as she went to her skylight to get inside. She watched Chat go with a smile on her face. Maybe she misjudged him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
